Can You Understand my Heart?
by TemariArisaka
Summary: My first story of Detective Conan, about Ai and Conan figuring out hidden feelings and learning to love.   Rated T because I'm paranoid and there will probably be some profanity.
1. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I only own Detective Conan in my dreams… So sad…

Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

P.O.V. : Ai Haibara/ Shiho Miyano

I lie in bed, wishing for the tears to stop. The way he looks at Ran is so different from the way he looks at Ran. When looking at her, his eyes are full of longing, worry, and care. Love. When looking at me, it's just as a friend.

I love him. I always have, ever since that first day at Teitan Elementary. He is accepting, takes responsibility for his actions, and genuinely cares for everyone around him.

"Why do the ones I love keep getting taken from me?" I scream. Everyone I care about leaves me. Mom. Dad. Akemi. _Akemi._ Am I being childish, neechan? I'm sorry. It's just… she has everyone. Her mom, dad, cat, friends, and now Conan. Don't I deserve someone? Don't I deserve to be happy?

Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. _I've never told him how I felt._ Neither has Ran. Could I use this to my advantage? A grin slowly spreads my face as I begin to formulate a plan.

P.O.V. : Conan Edogawa/ Shinichi Kudo

I'm on the floor, next to a sleeping Ran. I feel so conflicted. I _love_ Ran. I always have. Ever since we were young. She is pretty, smart, and popular.

Lately though, I have been self-conscious around Haibara. I try to impress her, try to be noticed by her. Am I falling in love? With _Haibara_? Impossible. But she is beautiful, intelligent, and mysterious. Not to mention popular with the boys. When I think about her, my pulse speeds up, and emotions swell up inside me. I want to protect her, to hold her when she cries, to be there for her. But she feels unreachable.

Anyway, I don't think she likes me that way. She has been avoiding me for a while now. I know I love Ran. But I don't know about Haibara.

Even if Haibara does like me in that way, she won't know if I do or not, _and_ I have yet to get an answer to my confession to Ran. What do you think of me, Haibara? Why haven't you answered me Ran?

Ugh! Girls are so confusing!


	2. Eisuke's Return

Disclaimer: I only own Detective Conan in my dreams… L So sad…

**A/N: So, so, so sorry for the wait! My computer got a virus, and the guy who fixed the computer erased everything! Then I couldn't track down my freaking notebook! But I found it, so I'm baaaaaaaack! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It just needs to be like this so the next one makes sense.**

Chapter 2: Eisuke's Return

P.O.V. : Conan Edogawa/ Shinichi Kudo

I was walking home with Ran, Sonoko, and Eisuke. I glared at Ran and Eisuke's intertwined fingers. "I couldn't believe it when Eisuke entered the classroom! I thought he had moved to America!" gushed Sonoko. "Then he walked right up to you and confessed! It was so romantic!" Ran rolled her eyes at her.

"Sonoko, you knew that I liked him!" she smiled at me. "Isn't this great, Conan? I tried my hardest to smile.

"Yes. Wonderful." Eisuke smirked at me. He knows that he won.

"Oh no, what am I going to tell Shinichi? I never even replied to his confession, and now I am dating someone else!" Sonoko and Eisuke stop and look at Ran.

"That's right, you didn't answer him, did you Ran?" Sonoko asked. "Go ahead and call him now, I want to hear his reaction."

"I am going to the professor's now!" I yelled as I fled toward Agasa's. I got eight blocks away before my phone began to ring.


	3. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I only own Detective Conan in my dreams… L So sad…

**A/N: I felt that I should give Shinichi a chance to be angry and sad. He never gets one, and I wanted to add one. Sorry for OOC!**

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

P.O.V. : Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano

The doorbell rang. I opened the door, surprised to see Conan practically fall through the doorway. "Hurry, let me in!" he cried as he adjusted the voice setting on his bowtie and answered his ringing phone. "Oh, hi Ran! ...WHAT?...really? Well, I apologize. It isn't my fault that I can't be there. I loved you, Ran." He paused, and I could see him struggling to remain nonchalant. "I don't know you anymore. Goodbye Mouri-san."

Ouch. Melodramatic much? "What happened, Kudo-kun?" He groaned.

"I was rejected and she has a new boyfriend."

I looked at him suspiciously. That shouldn't make him that angry or jealous. "And?"

"And what, Haibara?"

"I know there is more to the story. I know you too well to believe that there is nothing else to it."

He sighed. "Fine. You got me. She wouldn't stop going on about how much better than me he is."

Ah. So he is jealous. "Who is it?"

"Eisuke Hondou."

"Really? That guy who everyone thought was a girl?"

"Yep." He said, nodding. "Can you believe it?"

"Not really." If I was being honest, yes, I could believe it. He had left her waiting, with few calls or visits, for months. As much as I hate her, that was unfair. It looks as if soon I can put my plan in action.

P.O.V.: Ran Mouri

"Hey, Shinichi?... Um…I have a boyfriend. … He is always here and very kind. …Shinichi?... Shinichi!" I looked at Sonoko. Eisuke had left us a few moments before Shinichi answered, not wanting to hear the conversation.

"Are you okay Ran?" Sonoko asked, obvious concern on her face. "You're crying." I blinked in surprise. I hadn't noticed that I had begun to cry until she said that. I wiped my eyes.

"He was really upset. He told me that he didn't know me anymore. Right before he hung up on me, he called me Mouri-san." Tears sprang anew from my eyes at the thought. I didn't really like Eisuke, I just thought I could make Shinichi jealous so he would come home faster. I didn't think he would get mad! I began to text him, but Sonoko stopped me.

"Don't even think about texting him. You did nothing wrong. You only wanted to be happy." She looked at me. "It is his fault, not yours." I slowly put my phone away.

"I guess so." By that, I meant I would text him later. Sonoko ranted about how Shinichi didn't deserve me anyway, and I smiled. But inside, I was crying. I knew how he felt and I waited so long to answer him. When I finally did answer him, I rejected him. Instead of making him jealous, I made him angry. I hope he will forgive me so we can be together.

**Okay, this is how the phone conversation went, if you are confused.**

**R: Hey, Shinichi?**

**C: Oh, hi Ran.**

**R: Um… I have a boyfriend.**

**C: WHAT?…really?**

**R: He is always here, and very kind.**

**C: Well, I apologize. It isn't my fault that I can't be there. I loved you Ran.**

**R: Shinichi?**

**C: I don't know you anymore. Goodbye Mouri-san.**

**R: Shinichi! *he hung up***


	4. Epiphany

Disclaimer: I only own Detective Conan in my dreams… So sad…

Chapter 4: Epiphany

P.O.V. : Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo

"Was I too harsh? Yes, she rejected me, but she deserves to be happy. We have only ever paid attention to each other. I have never liked another girl. She has never liked another boy. Until now." I looked at Haibara and Hakase's concerned faces.

"Shinichi, maybe it is time to let her go."

"Why?"

Haibara interjected, saying, "We both know that I may never find a cure, Kudo-kun. Do you really want to prolong her suffering?"

"No… Did I go too far by calling her Mouri-san?" my expression hardened, and they exchanged a glance. "No. That is what I will call her now. She is not the girl I grew up with."

Agasa knew what I meant. Ran never had any female friends until she met Sonoko because we were so close. Even when we were five, she was mine and I was hers.

Actually, we acted somewhat like Haibara and I do now. My eyes snapped open; I hadn't even realized that I had closed them.

The choice was now clear- I had to focus on Haibara. Now, there was nothing holding me back. Nothing would ever hold me back from her. Ever again.

P.O.V.: Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano

"Are you truly so dense as to not notice what is right in front of your face?" I almost yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"She is messing with your head! She is trying to make you jealous so Shinichi will come back faster!" He blinked. The thought had probably never crossed his mind.

"I don't care." Is he really so dense that he can't see that I am about to cry?

He slowly crossed the room, coming toward me. When he reached me, he pulled my hands from my face. "I don't care," he said, "because I have _you_." I looked at him, not quite believing him. He must have seen the look on my face, because he kissed me. "Believe me now?" I nodded, dumbfounded. When had the young detective started developing feelings for me?

"Dumbass!" I said, suddenly bursting with laughter.

He looked at me crossly, saying, "What now?"

"Tomorrow I was going to put my plan to win you over into action! Now I don't have to."

He smiled. "We still can if you want to, Ai-chan." I felt a blush begin to creep up my neck.

"Meet me here at noon, Conan-kun." A blush matching mine appeared on his face.

"See you at noon, Ai-chan."

P.O.V.: Third Person

The next day, Ai woke up at precisely nine o'clock. She made sure everything was prepared, and got dressed. She knew that, in front of him, she didn't have to try hard. Still, she wanted to look good. She decided on jean capri pants and a deep red shirt. When Conan arrived, she was somewhat relieved to see that he had tried to look good too. He had jeans and a button-down brown shirt. She grabbed the basket and grasped his hand, knowing that it would be a good day. "So, where are we going?" Conan asked.

"The place where everything began." was her enigmatic reply.

When they arrived at their destination, he was surprised to see that they were at Tropical Land. "Haibara, why are we here?"

"This is where it all began."

"But I met you at school!"

"Yes, but everything began here. If you had not been here with Ran that day, you would have never swallowed APTX 4869, and you would never have met me." He nodded; when explained that way, it made sense. They unpacked their basket, setting up the blanket and laying out the bentos Ai had prepared. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." They ate in silence. When they finished and packed up, they went inside. "Thank you, Ai-chan."

"For what?

"For everything." They spent the rest of the day going on as many rides as possible, holding hands the whole way. They had at least as much fun as they would have in their normal bodies, if not more.

Around eight, the park closed and they had to leave. "Can I have one last temporary antidote, just for tonight?"

Surprised, she replied, "Why?"

"To tell Ran." She agreed, and he called Ran and asked her to meet him at the park that was exactly halfway between their houses.

-At the Park-

As soon as Ran saw him, she yelled "SHINICHI!" and ran toward him, wrapping him in a hug. He hugged her back awkwardly. A few tables over, Ai sat, eyes narrowed at the sight. She had also taken some of the antidote.

"Hi, Ran."

"What is the case you have been working on like? I'm so excited, I can't belie-"

"Ran."

"Yes, koi?"

"First of all, I am not your koi. And you have a boyfriend." She tried to interrupt, but he held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "I know that you were trying to make me jealous. But that was just cruel, especially to him. And second, I have my own koi." Hearing her cue, Ai stood up and walked over to him. Ran's eyes went cold.

"Who is this, Shinichi?"

"This is my girlfriend, Haiba- Shiho Miyano. She is much better than you; she would never pull anything like you did."

"You're lying! You just want to get me back for what I did to you!"

"No. She is mine and I am hers." Angry, Ran stood and stormed out of the restaurant.

After a few moments, Ai said, "That went better than I expected." Conan agreed. They stood and grabbed each other's hands and ran back to Hakase's, preparing to shrink again. After they had, they sat and talked Holmes, without a care in the world.


End file.
